The Magic Kingdom
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Summer short #3 following Senior Year.  Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

As July continued to move on, everything was going smoothly for everyone. Well, almost. Towards the end of the month, Cassie was at work when the call came...Francesca's water had broken. And of course, Esteban freaked out, yelling that it was a disaster. Cassie had to settle him down and get him focused on getting to the hospital as soon as possible. She quickly called Carey to come downstairs. Once Carey arrived and was filled in on what happened, she took charge. She pushed Esteban towards her car and told Cassie she was probably in charge for a little while. Cassie stood there hoping nothing happened until the night manager could come in early.

Fortunately, nothing major came up and several hours later, she got the phone call that Mario Julio Antonio Juan Benito Jorge Carmen Ramirez had entered the world. That night, everyone went and visited the the new young family at the hospital. While there, there was even a call from Mr. Moseby who was touched that Esteban and Francesca had named their son after him. Of course, soon afterwards, Esteban's mother showed up and began to immediately fuss over her new grandson. When she kept talking about she was going to cook for him, clean for him and take care of him, the teens made their goodbyes.

However, seeing little Mario did have an effect on Cassie. She thought he was absolutely adorable, but Cassie knew she wasn't ready to have her own yet. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem as she and Zack hadn't taken that step yet, but it was a thought that was on her mind more and more. Finally, one night while Carey was out with Arwin, Cassie asked Bailey if they could stop and talk while they were out on a run.

"So, Cassie, what's on your mind?"

Cassie paused. "How did you know you were ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Cassie sighed. This felt awkward to talk about to her. "How did you know you and Cody were ready to take the next step?"

Bailey just looked at her cousin before she spoke. "Are you starting to think that you are?"

"Yes...Maybe...I don't know..."

"That's completely understandable. I thought about it a lot when I decided I was ready."

"What did you do?"

Bailey paused. "Listen to your heart. It won't lead you astray...Zack hasn't been pressuring you, has he?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, not at all. He's been wonderful about taking things slow..."

"Good. Taking the next step is a decision that you should talk about with Zack. Ultimately, it really boils down to whether or not you both are ready. Sit down and talk with him. That's what Cody and I did. We both talked about how we were feeling and our fears and concerns."

"Yeah, but you guys are engaged..."

Bailey smiled. "When we sat down and had our talk, we had been dating about as long as you and Zack have now..."

"That's true..." Cassie sighs. "I guess I'm just confused...I mean, I'm not even on birth control or anything..."

"Well, if you want, I'm supposed to be going to the doctor to get switched from pills to the shot. I can call and see if I can get you in with me. Just because you go on it doesn't mean you have to do anything. But if you do decide to, you're prepared..."

Cassie pauses. "Probably not a bad idea. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. But, and its a big but...Don't do anything until you are both ready. And again, I would recommend sitting down with Zack and discussing this..."

"I know. I just don't want to blindside him with this..."

Bailey laughed. "Trust me, he's probably thinking about it as much you are. I know Cody was..."

"How awkward was the conversation?"

"Not at all. We were honest with each other. We told each other how we felt. You and Zack love each other, just remember that..."

Cassie nods. "Thanks...for everything."

Bailey smiled. "Its what cousins are for. Now, let's get moving again. We still have a few more miles..."

Cassie groaned as Bailey pulled her back up to continue their run. And as Bailey had promised, Cassie found herself in the doctor's office that week with Bailey. She was now on birth control too, but that was only going to be the beginning of this.

July came to a close, and the calendar turned to August. Friday August 5 was to be everyone's final day of work, and everyone was ready to fly out the next morning for Orlando. They would be gone until the next Saturday as Cody and Bailey were due to move into their place the Monday after that.

Of course, Cody and Bailey realized they had a few things to do before they headed out of town. Yale had sent them both a letter needing to know where to deposit their monthly stipends as well as the grant for the Albright Award. It dawned on them that they still had separate accounts. Well, they realized that since they were planning on sharing their lives together, surely they could share a bank account. They researched banks in New Haven and found that there was a branch of Tipton Bank & Trust there. So, on lunch one day they went to the branch of the bank in their building and merged their two bank accounts into one. Knowing they were friends of London, the bank promised them new debit cards by that Friday. Once that was taken care of, they passed their new account information on to Yale. They realized they needed to make appointments for their utilities in New Haven. As they already had their cell phones and electric and water were included in their rent, all they had to do was get cable and internet. A call to Comcast took care of both of those. Cable and wireless internet would be installed by the 15th.

That Friday was their last day of work, and everyone was given a going away party. Even little Mario made an appearance at Cassie's. When they finally bid farewell to their co-workers, they all returned to the Tipton to prepare for their departure the next day. The next morning, Bailey, Cody, Zack, Cassie, London and Lance left for Logan airport in London's limo. Soon, they were in the air in the Tipton jet and on their way to Cleveland to pick up Woody and Addison. After a relatively quick stopover, the plane was back in the air on its way to Atlanta to pick up Marcus and Melanie. Another quick stop and they were back in the air for the final hour and a half flight to Orlando.

It was late afternoon when everyone landed in Orlando. Waiting to meet them was another limo that quickly gathered them up and began driving them to the resort. Soon, they found the limo pulling up to the front of the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. The guys gathered up the bags as the girls went on inside the majestic lobby. London immediately went over to the front desk and began talking to the lady behind it.

Once she was done there, she walked back over to everyone else. She began passing out key cards to the different couples. Once she was done with that, she began passing out what looked like credit cards to everyone else. She explained those were each person's meal cards for the Disney Dining Plan and to be used whenever they ate. Finally, she handed out their 7 day passes to the various parks. It was decided that everyone would go get settled into their rooms and everyone would meet at 7:00 at Narcoossee's for dinner before heading over to the Magic Kingdom for the Main Street Electrical Parade and Summer Nightastic fireworks. Everyone thanked London, and the guys grabbed the bags again to begin heading up to their rooms.

As Cody and Bailey walked along the corridor, they finally found their room at the end of the hall. They both looked at the door and began to laugh. It was a honeymoon suite.

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "Its the honeymoon suite. I suppose I should do this in style. Wait right here..." Cody opened the door and took their bags inside. He came back, and in one motion, lifted up Bailey in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Bailey could only laugh as he carried her in and kicked the door closed with his foot.

Cody smiled. "I'll never get tired of doing that..."

Bailey smiled. "I still remember the first time you did that. And I will always remember what happened right after you did..."

"So will I...You think we have time for a repeat of that?"

"Not right now, but later on tonight I promise...Let's see what this room has to offer right now."

They check out the room and find that the room they had entered was a outer room with a couch, TV and wet bar. They walked into the bedroom and found it beautifully decorated. There was a king sized bed and a sitting area. The bathroom was palatial and had a jacuzzi tub inside of it. Finally, they looked out their window to the view of the harbor in front of them.

Bailey sighed. "Such a beautiful view..."

"Yeah, it is..." He reached down and picked up a card on the table next them and began to laugh.

Bailey turned to him. "What is it?"

"You'll never guess what the name of the harbor is..."

"What is it?"

Cody smiled. "Seven Seas Lagoon..."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"That's what it says right here..."

"Unbelievable..."

"I know...I guess we should unpack and get cleaned up for dinner, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Cody and Bailey proceed to freshen up and change clothes for dinner. Bailey put on a summer dress and sandals while Cody put on khaki shorts, a polo shirt and boat shoes. Both knew that days in the park they would have to wear more comfortable shoes, but figured they would be okay for that night. They met everyone at Narcoossee's and everyone is seated at a table together. Narcoossee is known for its fresh seafood, so that is what everyone decided to try. Dinner was delicious, but they had to be moving along to get over to the Magic Kingdom. Fortunately, there was a monorail station adjacent to the Grand Floridian.

After arriving in the Magic Kingdom, everyone began to to just walk around to get a lay of the land. The sun had already gone down, so the Main Street Electrical Parade would be beginning soon. When it began, everyone stood on the side of Main Street USA and watched all the floats come down the street. It was a lot of fun and everyone took lots of pictures of it. Finally it came to an end, and everyone went their own ways to explore before the fireworks began.

As Zack and Cassie were walking around holding hands, Cassie thought to herself that maybe it was time to talk to Zack.

"Zack?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"When we get back to the room, do you think we can talk?"

Zack looked at her with a worried expression Cody had told him about Bill's words of wisdom. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so. There is just something we need to talk about."

Zack nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey have found themselves looking at Cinderella's Castle on the other side of the lake when the fireworks began. Cody stood behind Bailey with his arms wrapped around her as they watched the show. Towards the end of it, Bailey turned around and leaned up and kissed Cody. Both stood there enjoying their moment alone when they heard a voice.

"Bailey? Bailey Pickett?"

Both turn and see a young woman their age walking up to them.

Bailey pauses. "Yes?"

"Its me! Betsy Sue! From Kettlecorn..."

Bailey realizes who it is. "Betsy Sue! Its been so long since I've seen you, I didn't recognize you...You look great!"

Bailey is about to say something else when she sees who walks up behind Betsy Sue. It was Moose.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody immediately took Bailey's hand in his and was prepared to step in front of her if necessary.

Betsy Sue sighed. "I know there is a history between you two and Moose. But I promise there will be no problems here..."

Cody speaks up. "No offense, but Moose here seems to enjoy causing us problems..."

"I know all about that, but I can assure you that won't happen again. Will it, Moose?"

Moose just stares at the ground. "No."

Cody and Bailey look at each other trying to figure out what's going on. Bailey finally shakes her head. "Sorry if we have a little trouble believing that..."

Betsy Sue nods. "I can understand that. Moose hasn't always behaved correctly. But, I assure you, he's been on his best behavior for the past six months...Actually, I have both of you to thank for that."

"Huh?"

"It seems after you two got your revenge on him last summer and this past Christmas, everyone turned on Moose and he became the town laughingstock. Isn't that right, Moose?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Cody whispers to Bailey. "Did she neuter him?"

Bailey tries to keep from laughing.

Betsy Sue continues. "I guess I should explain. After his humiliation, I was the only one who would have anything to do with him. And for me to do that, he had to clean up his act. So, Moose has slowly improved his attitude. We're working on him becoming a better person. And as such, Moose has something he needs to say to the two of you. Right, Moose?"

Moose sighs. "Yes." He looks up to look at Cody and Bailey. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done those things I did."

Bailey pulls Cody aside. "What do you think?"

"I think this may be one of the weirdest things I've ever seen. And we've seen some weird things..."

"I know..."

"So, what do we do?"

"No clue. You know, once bitten, twice shy."

Cody nods. "I say we tell him we accept his apology and get out of here."

"You really want to accept it?"

"Not particularly, but I figure that would get us out of here quicker..."

Bailey pauses. "I know we should be the bigger people and accept it..."

"But?"

"How do we know this isn't an act to get us to lower our guard?"

Cody pauses. "I see what you mean."

Cody and Bailey turn back around to look at Betsy Sue and Moose. "How do we know this isn't an act?"

Betsy Sue nods. "You aren't convinced. Again, I don't blame you. But I can assure that this is on the up and up."

Bailey turns to Cody. "I have an idea, but I need you to go with me on it."

"Alright."

Bailey turns back and holds out her hand. "Well, the both of you should know that Cody and I are engaged to be married now. He proposed to me on my birthday..." Cody and Bailey watch Betsy Sue and Moose to try to gauge their reactions.

Betsy Sue smiled. "Congratulation!"

However, they both see Moose's eyes grow wide.

Betsy Sue continues. "How did he propose?"

Bailey smiled. "He had a full day of surprises for me. At the end of the night, he had our cabin full of flowers and candles, and he gave me a poem he had wrote. At the end of it, he asked me to be his wife and I looked down and saw him holding a ring on one knee."

"Awww. That sounds so romantic...It sounds like an absolutely wonderful birthday"

Meanwhile, its obvious Moose is not happy.

Bailey nodded. "It was. And then spending the rest of the night making love was the icing on the cake..."

Cody could only grin.

Moose had lost it now. "You what?"

Bailey smirked. "What's wrong, Moose. The new and improved you shouldn't have any problem with me making love to my fiance, the man I love."

Moose calmed himself. "I just think your family will be disappointed to know you've done that."

Bailey shrugged. "They already know. And besides, my dad gave Cody his blessing to propose to me. They support us 100%."

Moose just shook his head. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"The Bailey I used to know wouldn't be acting like this..."

"Moose, you never really knew me. You were too busy trying to mold me into what you wanted me to be to actually find out who I was. I'm the same person I've always been. The person who wants to follow her dreams and chase her goals. And I'm doing that..." She pulls Cody closer to her. "As for Cody, he fully supports me in that. We got to really know all about each other for almost a year before we first went out. In that time, we got to know each other...really get to know each other. He knows me better than anyone else in this world. He knows my quirks, my faults, my insecurities, yet he loves me all the same. He just wants me to be me. And I feel the exact same way about him. We know we aren't perfect, but we know we are perfect for each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. So, I am acting exactly the way I should be acting..."

Moose sighs. "Well, if that's how you feel..."

"It is."

"Then I wish you both the best of luck then...I hope someday we can be friends again..."

Bailey turned to Cody and then back to Moose. "I don't think so. Too much has happened for us to even be acquaintances. I hope you continue with the changing of your ways, but we have no desire to have you be part of our lives..."

Betsy Sue spoke again. "Well, I think we should bid each other goodbye then. Have a good life, you two..."

Cody nodded. "We will..." Betsy Sue and Moose walk off and Cody turns back to Bailey. "Are you okay?"

Bailey nodded and smiled. "I'm fine. And maybe now we will never have to deal with Moose ever again..."

Cody smiled. "That would be nice..."

"Come on, lets head back to our room. I made you a promise I intend to keep..."

"Are you sure?"

Bailey smiled. "Absolutely. My past is finally in the past, and I'm ready to get on with my present and future. And that means you!"

Cody smiled. "Well, then, let's get out of here. I'm ready for some fireworks of our own..."

_Meanwhile_

Zack and Cassie have returned back to their room in the Grand Floridian. Once inside, Cassie sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. Zack takes her cue and sits down.

"Zack, there's been something I've been thinking about a lot lately that I know I should be talking to you about..."

Zack was growing concerned. "Okay...but first, I just want to tell you again that I love you..."

Cassie smiled. "I know, and I love you too..."

Zack concern turned to confusion. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About us...About where are relationship is going..."

"But I'm committed to this relationship! I know my past my not support that, but..."

Cassie laughed and kissed him to shut him up.

"I know you are. What I'm trying to say is that I've been thinking about us...you know...taking it to the next level..."

"The next level?" Zack paused. "ohhhh...OHHHH" He paused again. "Really? I'm more than willing to keep taking things slow..."

Cassie smiled again. "I know, and I appreciate that. But, we have been in a committed relationship for over a year now. There's nothing wrong with us discussing how we feel about it..."

Zack nods. "Well..."

"Zack, before we say anything, we both need to be completely honest with each other. It will do us no good if we hold anything back..."

Zack nods again. "I won't lie. The thought has crossed my mind, but I wasn't going to push you to do anything you weren't ready for. I mean, you are gorgeous..."

"Thank you. And the thought has crossed my mind too. So much in fact that when Bailey went and got switched over to the shot from the pill, I went with her..."

"So, you're...?"

"Yeah. But just because I am doesn't mean we have to. We should wait till we're both ready..."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know...Maybe...I do know I love you..."

"And I love you too. So, when you are ready, you tell me..."

"What about you? Are you ready?"

Zack paused. "I'm nervous, but I think so..."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Despite any preconceived notions, I've never done this before..."

"I haven't either..."

"What if I'm no good at it?"

"What if I'm not either? How would we know?"

Zack paused. "I guess we wouldn't...I just would want to make sure we enjoyed it..."

Cassie smiled. "Well, I've enjoyed everything else we've done together, why would this be any different?"

Zack nods. "That's true...So, what are we saying?"

"I think we're saying we're thinking about it. I mean, that's all we can do for now..."

Zack looked at her confused. "Why's that?"

Cassie laughed. "Age of consent in Florida is 18. I won't be 18 until Friday..."

Zack laughs too. "Gotcha...Well, that gives us all week to talk about it. Maybe by Friday we'll know more?"

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next morning, everyone met up early at 1900 Park Fare for the Supercalifragilistic Breakfast buffet. Everyone decided not to eat too heavy as Sunday was the day they were all heading over to the Magic Kingdom. They would have left for the park sooner but they had to go with London to buy a pair of tennis shoes. She was aghast at the idea, but everyone convinced her that her feet would thank her later. Once that was taken care of, they were off to the monorail and over to the Magic Kindom. They all agreed to hang out together in the morning and split off after lunch.

Immediately, there was a consensus to head straight to Space Mountain. The only one who really wasn't that enthusiastic was Bailey who had never ridden a roller coaster before. She was the one who got scared riding the slide on the ship afterall. Cody offered to wait with her while everyone else rode if she wanted to, but, she wouldn't let him do it. She gritted her teeth and said she would ride it too. After waiting in line, it was finally their turn to board. Unlike other coasters, Space Mountain only has one person to a seat, three people to a car, and two cars in a train. The first train that arrived for them, Zack wanted the front, so he took it with Cassie behind him and Addison behind her. Woody was in the first seat of the second car with Bailey behind him and Cody behind her.

As she sat there waiting, Bailey felt herself getting scared. But then she felt two hands coming from behind her rubbing her shoulders. She began to relax and the ride began. Being twisted and turned and not being able to see where they were going was causing all the girls to scream, but soon the ride came to an end. As they pulled back into the station, Bailey felt the hands return to her shoulder and a voice asking how she was doing. Once they were allowed to get out of the car, Cody immediately had his arm around her. She had done it, and it hadn't been so bad. As they waited for London, Lance, Marcus and Melanie to finish their ride, Bailey was able to calm herself down. So much so, that she had no arguments when everyone suggested they hit Big Thunder Mountain next.

It was a lot less scary for Bailey. One, she could actually see where they were going. Two, she was able to share a seat with Cody who held her hand the entire time. All in all, it was actually pretty fun. Of course, she had no objections when someone suggested something a little tamer to hit next. So it was then they found themselves in line for Pirates of the Caribbean. The entire time on the ride, London kept asking where Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were. Afterwards, they decided to hit one more ride before lunch. They all decided to hit the teacups figuring it would be best to do that before they ate.

On their way to grab some lunch, Cassie and Bailey saw something they both just had to have a picture of. So, a few minutes later, there stood the twins Zack and Cody surrounded by the triplets Huey, Dewey and Louie. After a quick lunch, everyone was on their own until they met up for dinner at 8:00. Cody and Bailey immediately went to hit the things they wanted to see but didn't figure anybody else would.

They immediately hit the Hall of Presidents. Since they were in the area, they hit the Haunted Mansion too. Afterwards, they just took their time walking around and taking in everything. If there was something they wanted to do, they did, but they weren't in a hurry to do anything. Eventually, by late afternoon, it had grown very warm and they were beginning to get tired. So, they did the one thing most people find unimaginable...they went on Its A Small World.

Eventually, it was time to meet everyone for dinner. After that, most wanted to head back out into the Magic Kingdom for a couple of more hours. Cody and Bailey decided to head back to the hotel and hit the pool before bed. They wanted to rest up for the next day – EPCOT day.

The next morning was pretty much a repeat of the day before, and then they headed on the monorail over to EPCOT Center. Cody and Bailey had everything they wanted to see staring with Spaceship Earth. After that, they proceeded to hit everything else they wanted to see. Well, except for the World Showcase. They had just spent three years seeing the real thing. Cody even bought Bailey a stuffed Figment doll for a souvenir. And everyone else had to admit it hadn't been that bad as they thought it would be.

The next day is what Addison wanted to see...Animal Kingdom. By mid afternoon, a thunderstorm rolled in, but fortunately, they had seen everything they wanted to see. Wednesday was set for Hollywood Studios. Everyone had a blast. As they rode the bus back to the hotel that night, they started talking.

Zack laughed. "Wouldn't it be cool if they made a TV show about our lives?"

Cody turned to him. "Who would want to watch that anyways?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe about our adventures at Seven Seas High?"

Bailey shook her head. "Nah, the writers would manage to screw it up somehow..."

Thursday morning, everyone gathered for breakfast with no clear plan for the day. However, when they heard that the weather was going to approach triple figures, they quickly agreed that a day at Blizzard Beach water park was just what the doctor ordered. Lance was definitely on board with this. So, they spent the day going on slides, hitting the wavepool, and enjoying the lazy river. By the end of the day, Bailey no longer had fear of any waterslide.

Friday was a special day. It was Cassie's 18th Birthday. Everyone agreed that each couple should have the day to themselves before they all met for dinner that night at the Chef's Table at Victoria & Albert at 5:30. London had booked it well in advance. As Friday was everyone's last full day in the park, everyone went off to do their own thing. Cody and Bailey decided to do souvenir shopping that morning before spending the afternoon relaxing and hanging out by the pool. For a vacation, both of them felt tired and decided a day of doing nothing sounded real good right then.

That night, everyone met at the Chef's Table at Victoria & Albert for a wonderful seven course meal to celebrate Cassie's birthday. The meal was delicious, and everyone enjoyed all three hours of it. After dinner, everyone was looking for another way to not only celebrate Cassie's birthday, but also their last night in the park and last night together for a while. Unfortunately, Paradise Island was closed, but there was a club in Orlando that allowed people 18 and over in until midnight. Everyone was game.

After dancing the night away, everyone climbed back into the limo and headed back towards the Grand Floridian. Everyone bid each other goodnight and headed back to their rooms. Once back inside their room, Zack turned to Cassie.

"Ready for your birthday gift?"

Cassie smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Zack shrugged. "Well, its engraved, so I don't think they'll take it back..."

"Engraved?"

Zack walked over to his bag and pulled out a box with a small card on top of it. "Yeah, it is...but read the card first..."

Cassie opened the card and begin to read it.

_Cassie,_

_With what's inside, I am wanting to show you my love and my commitment to us. It is a symbol that I am a one woman man, and you are that woman. I hope you will wear it and know how much you mean to me._

_Love, Zack_

Cassie smiled at Zack and proceeded to open the box. Inside, was another velvet box. She opened it and found a silver interwoven ring. On the inside, there was engraved 'Cassie, I love you, Zack'. She looked up at Zack and smiled. "I love it..."

"Its a symbol of my commitment to you and to us...I know its not an engagement ring, but we are still taking things slow. But I want you to know I'm happy that we are starting the next stage of our lives together."

Cassie just looked at Zack. "You're right..."

Zack smiled. "I'm not used to hearing that..."

Cassie smiled. "I mean, you're right. We are starting the next chapter of our lives. This trip has been like the last days of our high school time. Starting tomorrow, we turn the page..." Cassie paused. "And I want to start the next part of our lives right...Zack, I'm ready."

"Ready for the next part of our lives?"

"Well, for that...and the next step."

Zack paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to make love tonight..."

Zack nodded. "So do I..."

And with that, Cassie leaned in and kissed Zack as they both fell back on to the bed.

The next morning, everyone had packed up and was gathered in the lobby waiting for London to check them out. As Cody and Bailey stood there, they couldn't help but notice how affectionate Zack and Cassie were acting with each other.

"What do you think of that?"

"I don't know...You don't think...?"

"I'm not sure, but I recognize that dopey grin on Zack's face..."

"Yeah, from where?"

Cody smiled. "It was the same look on my face the morning after in New Haven..."

Bailey smiled. "Now that you mention it...And Cassie does have a glow to her..."

"If so, good for them..."

"Yeah. Good for them..."

About that time, London returned to the group, and they made their way out to the waiting limo. Once they were loaded up, they were off. The last hurrah from high school was over, and it was time for everyone to move on.

_The End..._


End file.
